


of  oversleeping and extensions

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [25]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Denmark Street Office, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: “How long was I asleep?”
Relationships: Pat Chauncy & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike
Series: Striketober 2020 Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946644
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	of  oversleeping and extensions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 200th posted work on the Archive. I can hardly believe it.
> 
> Thanks for all your kind words, your comments, your kudos, your bookmarks, all of it. I appreciate them all, especially now.

“You’re late.”

Pat’s voice was flat, but she offered him a biscuit from her tin.

“Overslept,” he replied, taking one. “Later night than I expected.”

Robin came out, mug in hand. Cormoran did a double-take.

“How long was I asleep?” he wondered.

Robin laughed, swishing her waist-length tresses. “They’re extensions! Had them put in yesterday. Does it look natural?”

Cormoran, feeling very male, nodded mutely.

“Color’s well-matched,” Pat said. “And that's a nice texture.”

“I like the curl,” Robin agreed. 

“Looks… good,” Cormoran said, trying for a normal tone.

“Thanks.” Robin dimpled.

Pat glanced between them and held her peace.


End file.
